


Welcome Home

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John has thought of several ways to prove to Kayleigh that he wants her to move in.





	Welcome Home

“ Soooo, are you going to…..”

“ I stand by what I said John, I need you to think carefully over the weekend and if you're still sure, we'll discuss the practicalities ok. I need you to be sure…….” 

“ I am, I wouldn't have suggested it otherwise would ah, I've been thinking about nowt else for ages “

“ You have too much to lose John, I mean…..” 

“ I've got so much to gain though. You “ 

She leant in and they had a slow lingering kiss.

“ You've already got me Jonathan, you know that “ she whispered as they sat foreheads pressed together 

“ I'm greedy though, I want you full time , I hate these bloody goodbyes , and I don't have owt to lose love” 

“ If only you knew Jonathan, anyway I'll see you Monday afternoon at work, Mand and me aren't back from the spa retreat until Monday morning remember,  and somehow I've managed to get an extra half days holiday from somewhere “ she smiled at him.

“ I wonder how that happened?” he chuckled

“ Lucky I guess “ she smiled lovingly 

“ I certainly am love, having you in my life “ 

Kayleigh looked away bashfully,  like she often did, and it tugged at John's heartstrings as usual. They kissed goodbye, and Kayleigh got out . John waved to Steve and drove off.

“ How's things love ?, you're smiling like a loon”

“ John asked me to move in with him “

“ Excellent, I'll start helping you pack as soon as I've washed up” 

“ Are you in a hurry to get rid of me Steve? “ Kayleigh giggled. 

“ No I'm in a hurry to get you into the arms of a good man full bloody time, and he's a good man, a very good man” 

Kayleigh looked at Steve and smiled.

“ Takes one to know one I suppose “ she said.

“ Eh ?” 

“ You're a good man too Steve, John wouldn't think as much of you as he does if you weren't , I guess that's why you get on” 

Kayleigh smiled again and headed inside.

“ Two smiles and a compliment “ Steve thought, “must make a diary entry today “.

 

*********************

 

“ That's great love” Mandy enthused, “I know you'll get on great living together,  it was meant to be Kayleigh it really was , when you thinking of going ?. Christ not tonight is it we’ll be pushed for time ,but I suppose if we start now…….” 

“ I didn't say I would “ 

“ For a minute there I thought you said that you didn't bite his hand off I'm  getting deaf I guess “ 

“ No Mandy I didn't “ 

“ Why in the name of God not ?” 

“ I want him to be sure” 

“ You think he's not ?”

“ He thinks he is?”

“ You think he's not ?”

“ I think he thinks he's sure” 

“ Do you want a slap?” 

“ Eh what ?”  

“ Do you want a slap?” Mandy repeated.

“ No , why ?” 

“ Because unless you stop talking bollocks that's what'll happen, speak bloody English “

“ Straight to the point Mand as usual “

“ Well then ?” 

“ Well” Kayleigh sighed “ he's sure he wants me to move in with him, but to be honest I don't know how sure he is ,if you know what I mean ?” 

“ Do you want to ? ,that's the bottom line Kayleigh, do you ?” 

“ Yes more than I can logically explain “ 

“ Are you sure you do ?” 

“ Of course I'm sure “ Kayleigh said huffily.

“ Prove it to me “ 

“ What ?” 

“ I'm your sister, I need to know you're sure about you and John, so Kitson come on prove it “ 

“ Don't be bloody stupid, how can I prove it? “ 

“ It's your rules Kayleigh, you made them you, play by them “

Mandy could see that Kayleigh had slipped into thinking mode.

“ I'm off to finish packing for our girly spa weekend, I'll leave you with your thoughts for a while, bring a brew up when you get a chance sis, kettles not long boiled “ 

 

Mandy left a pensive Kayleigh and went upstairs.

 

**************************

 

John sat in his living room listening to a Spandau Ballet playlist, having a strong brew and a couple of well earned biscuits, suddenly he had a brainwave. 

“ Oh I'm sure Kitson and you'll soon see how sure “ he chuckled to himself as he phoned Steve.

“ High buddy, I need a favour on Sunday about noon, can you spare an hour or two?, ……..aye it's got quite a bit to do with that actually……….great buddy thanks. “ 

 

“ Phase two done , now for phase one “ 

 

The number he rang seemed to ring forever,  eventually the other party picked up. 

 

“ You still sober or have I phoned too late, it is six right enough, …………..ha ha, funny guy , anyway I need a favour, …….christ you are a bloody worry at times, no she doesn't okay, any way how soon can you turn a room around?......?...... really that quick ?……...tomorrow,  I'll come and get you so you can still have a snifter tonight , that's excellent buddy, ………..yea, I'll go now thanks “ 

 

John rubbed his hands in glee,

 

“ Phase one done , right best head off and get the doings”

 

Sunday morning saw Steve and John busy carrying some rather large boxes up John's stairs into his spare room. 

 

“Wasn't this blue a couple of weeks ago, bit chippy yellow now ain't it ?” 

“ She likes yellow, it's her favourite colour” 

“ I never knew that John, everyday a school day when your at John's “ Steve chuckled.

“ She's got this almost sheer yellow underwear Steve it's so tiny …..” 

“ John !!” Steve said staring wide eyed at John.

“ Christ sorry Steve, TMI .?”

“ Aye a wee bit, I know she's a stunner John but shes me sister in law still eh ! “

“ Steve buddy I didn't mean….” 

“ Forget it pal, I know how you feel about her” 

John had an embarrassed flush.

“ John ?” 

“ Aye, ?” 

“ Mandy has the same set in red “ Steve said winking “ Were equal now eh ?”

 

“Do you need a hand with this lot pal ?” 

“ No it's fine Steve, I'm looking forwards to doing it on my own to be honest, no offence “ 

“ None taken pal, but you know where I am if you need owt , I'll be off then, oh and good luck, hope it all turns out like it should” 

Steve and John man hugged. Steve headed off home, John put the kettle on, lifted his bluetooth speaker upstairs and prepared himself for the task in hand.

 

Kayleigh enjoyed her pampering weekend, the Spa had a strictly enforced no phone policy, enforced by Mandy that is !.

 

“ My company paid for this, the pamphlet says strictly no phones and you ain't embarrassing me or my company by getting us chucked out okay ?”

“ I'm not 12 Mandy,  I can read “ 

“ Give then “ 

Reluctantly Kayleigh handed over her phone , Mandy locked them both in her glove compartment. 

“If someone needs to get us in an emergency they can phone reception, I'm here to relax, your here to find ways to prove to me you're sure remember .” 

“ Of for Christ sake let it go Mandy, if he still wants me I'll go alright,  I'm sure he's sure” 

“ What if he thinks about you moving in too much and…………” Mandy shrugged and then turned and headed towards reception pulling her rollalong case.

“ And what ?, Mandy, MANDY , thinks too much and what Amanda, what do you mean?”

Mandy walked on smiling to herself, “ hook ,line and sinker” she thought.

“ Amanda Price I'm talking to you “

Kayleigh started trotting after her little sister, cursing under her breath.

 

***********

 

“ Here's your phone back, “ Mandy said as they got back in the car early Monday,  

 

“ Come on, come on “ Kayleigh said waiting for it to boot up .

 

“ A dozen from Steve, three from mum, six from work and a begging one from Sophie, how about you ?” said Mandy looking at her message screen.

 

“ Four from Elsie, two from mum, a YouTube video from our Kieron, two from your Steve and one from John “ 

 

“ One ?” 

 

“ Aye Mandy one single effing message ,” busy Monday afternoon regional meeting in Wigan, will defo be there to pick you up at 5 xx “ 

“ Well if he's busy, he's busy,” 

“ He sent that this morning.” 

“ So nothing all weekend ?“ 

“ Not a thing Mand !”

“ Oh !” 

“ Yes exactly Oh !”

“ It'll be fine Kayleigh, trust me, I know a good man when I see him , things are gonna turn out great” Mandy said patting her sisters arm “ trust me eh?”

“ Okay oh wise one, let's get going” Kayleigh said forcing a smile. 

“ Please God let it be okay,” Mandy thought as she stared straight ahead.

 

After getting changed at Mandy's Kayleigh headed into work, as she walked into the staff entrance Ian Litchfield was coming out,

“ Hi Kayleigh love, where is he today then ?”

“ Who ?” 

“ John who'd you think I meant ?”

“ I thought he was with you in Wigan, at a regional? “ 

“ That was last week love, got the dates mixed up one of you, anyway take care love, ask John to give me a bell will ya , cheery “

Kayleigh dropped her bag into her locker, and immediately headed to Caths office.

“ Hiya Cath, is John in yet ?”

“ No love, he's off this afternoon, had some errands to run he said, but he told me to tell you, he'd be here bang on 5 so no faffing about “ 

“ Thanks Cath” 

 

The day dragged on for Kayleigh, every minute seemed like an hour, eventually home time came, she went to her locker, lifted her bag, and fluffed her hair in the small mirror glued to the inside of her locker door.

“ Time to see my John again “ she thought “ I cant wait “

She exited the building and skipped into the carpark,  John was standing at the side of the fiat,a huge grin on his face. Kayleigh ran to him and he lifted her up and kissed her in one movement, actions met with a barrage of catcalls and wolf whistles.

“ God I've missed you Kayleigh “ John said burying his head in her hair.

“ Me too” well John thought that's what she said , it was hard to make out when her head was pressed into his chest.

“ Right miss” he said smiling and holding her at arm's length, “ I've been thinking about what I asked, and I realised that I can't just tell you I'm sure, soooooo” 

“ Soooo what darling ?” 

“ I'm going to demonstrate step by step how I'm sure, so step one, you drive “ 

“ I'm not insured remember John ?” 

“ Oh but you are, got the details I needed from your dad and Steve, you're now fully insured to drive OUR car” 

“ Oh that's a lovely thing to do John “ 

“ So lady you'll need these “ John Fished a second set of car keys out of his pocket, this second set had a pink pom pom and a blinged letter K.

Kayleigh smiled at this amazing man. John flung her the keys.

“ Come on then love, head to mine and we'll chat “ 

All the way to John's they laughed and sang, it seemed to Kayleigh as if John was trying to avoid having a conversation if he could help it. In what seemed like no time they arrived.  Kayleigh carefully manoeuvred “ Their “ car up John's drive. 

They got out after John had suspiciously retrieved something from the glovebox, and walked hand in hand to the door. 

“ Well John are we going in “ 

“ You open up , here you'll need these “, again he grinned an enormous grin, he handed her a set of house keys, four of them, front ,rear and shed door and one for the gate, and attached to them a fob with their Harry and Hagrid picture. 

“ Come on Kayleigh it's bloody freezing “

“ For all the times I've been here John I've never opened the door “ 

“ You have now love” 

John stepped in and just couldn't seem to get rid of the grin.

“ Shall we hang your jacket up love ?” as John said it he opened the door of the hall cupboard,  Kayleigh noticed all his jackets were now on the three hooks to the left , the three on the right were empty, as was the right hand side of the shelf John kept his hats and gloves on, his shoes too were all neatly arranged on the left.

“ Plenty space there love, if you want it “ 

He was pleased to see Kayleigh give him the most beautiful of smiles.

She hung her coat on “ her “ side and put her shoes away in their rightful place. 

She stood at the living room door and shook her head smiling , half the bookcase, half the DVD case , and half of the fire place had been cleared for her.

“ Plenty room for Dirty dancing over there, you can put Now 48 in there if you must and there's space for family photos on the mantle,

“ Have you done the same in the kitchen John? “

“ I've cleared a cupboard and a drawer for you, same in the lav, half the vanity is empty, and a shelf in the cupboard there in all” 

“ Do I have a drawer in “our” bedroom Jonathan?” she said in such a way that John felt weak at the knees. 

“ Not exactly “ 

“ Let's look then shall we ?“ she took his hand and dragged him into his bed room.

She stood at the door for a while and smiled .

Instead of John's wooden framed double, there was a sleigh type bed in a grey material,  a king size , with the TV built in, the type Kayleigh had always wanted, there was an extra chest of drawers and lovely bedside tables with a phone docking station each, he had also changed the sockets by the beds to the new USB ones, the TV she hated was off the wall and it had been filled in and painted a nice silver grey.

“ Where's the wardrobe gone ?” 

“ That single was no good, so I dumped it “ 

“ But you need a…….” 

John put his fingers on her lips, 

“ All I need is you Kayleigh, only you “ 

“ I love you John “ 

“ I love you too” John gazed into her eyes.” One room left love, best look there eh?”

John lead her by the hand towards the spare room, he opened the door and ushered her in.

She put her hands to her mouth, looked at the room and then at John and then the room again.

“ Gorgeous John, absolutely “ 

The room had three yellow walls and the fourth had a yellowish bamboo type themed wallpaper, neither of them were to John's taste were he to be honest, but he’d noticed that Kayleigh had liked them, there were two double high gloss white wardrobes, a cheval mirror, he had Alexa set up on a small side table. He had new blinds and curtains up, but what caught Kayleigh's eye most was the large mirror on the wall, dressing room style surrounded by bulbs, it was mounted above a large dressing table, which John had dressed with some of Kayleigh's favourite cosmetics and brushes, her heart lamp was taking pride of place on it.

“ I don't know what to say John “ 

“ Yes you do “ he smiled 

She stood surveying” her dressing room “ as John called it, a tear in her eye.

“ Oops nearly forgot , shut your eyes love “ 

Kayleigh did, she could hear the wardrobe door open and close.

“ Right love, you can open them now” 

She was met with the sight of a large box on the side table with Welcome Home written on it.

“ For you love “ John smiled.

In a flash she was on it, she lifted out and instantly opened an envelope.

“ That's the Alarm code, wifi password, note of our car and house insurers, bank and credit cards with pin numbers.

“ John I….” 

“ Keep looking there's more”

A second smaller box was inside, she opened it and smiled.

“ Well you know I like your Ted Baker underwear,”  John said bashfully as she took out the gift card.

“ This stuff in here, the cosmetics, the shampoo all this is the stuff I use” 

“ Of course it is, I do pay attention you know” 

“ Everything is lovely John “ 

“ There should be one more box love, I got you those Tiffany earrings you liked, is it there?” 

Kayleigh rummaged through the packing,

“ Got it “ 

“ Thank Christ, I were panicking there love” 

Kayleigh opened the box and gasped, it was a ring .

“ John it's an……” 

“ Will you marry me Kayleigh? “

Kayleigh turned to see John on one knee, grinning from ear to ear.

Lost for words Kayleigh just stood and nodded, staring at the diamond solitaire, John walked over and took it from her, then knelt again.

“ Will you Kayleigh Kitson marry me ?” 

“ Oh God yes, John, a million times yes” suddenly it went dark.

Kayleigh awoke lying in her new bed, a concerned John holding her hand, a wet flannel on her forehead. 

“ You okay love,? I think you fainted “

“ Sorry “ 

“ Hey don't worry, as long as you're okay “ 

She lifted her left hand and looked, it was bare, the thought hit her, 

“ Have I been dreaming ?”

“ Looking for this ?” John held the box with the ring in it.

“ I thought I'd dreamt it “ 

“ You were out of it before I had a chance to get it on ye “

“ Here let me “ John went to slip the ring on her finger.

“ No, wait till I sit up” 

“ Why,?” 

“ Because John I don't want my first ever engagement ring given to me when I'm flat on my back in my boyfriend's bed ok, I have pride you know” she giggled.

 

A short time later as John came into the room with tea, Kayleigh was on her phone,

“ No John will come round and collect them Mandy, I'm here at home, and I've got a lot to do, bye bye love you too” 

“ Welcome home darling “ he said smiling at her.

“ There's no place like it John, no place at all”.


End file.
